Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a system and method for evaluating a production zone of a wellbore. The production zone is isolated by two isolating elements and a diagnostic of the formation and/or fracture may be done using coiled tubing in communication with the isolated production zone.
Description of the Related Art
Natural resources such as gas and oil may be recovered from subterranean formations using well-known techniques. For example, a horizontal wellbore, also referred to as a high angle well, may be drilled within the subterranean formation. After formation of the high angle wellbore, a string of pipe, e.g., casing, may be run or cemented into the wellbore. Hydrocarbons may then be produced from the high angle wellbore.
In an attempt to increase the production of hydrocarbons from the wellbore, the casing is perforated and fracturing fluid is pumped into the wellbore to fracture the subterranean formation. Hydraulic fracturing of a wellbore has been used for more than 60 years to increase the flow capacity of hydrocarbons from a wellbore. Hydraulic fracturing pumps fluids into the wellbore at high pressures and pumping rates so that the rock formation of the wellbore fails and forms a fracture to increase the hydrocarbon production from the formation by providing additional pathways through which reservoir fluids being produced can flow into the wellbore. An analysis of the near wellbore pressure may provide diagnostic information about the fracture, formation, and/or reservoir of hydrocarbons within the formation.
A production zone within a wellbore may have been previously fractured, but the prior hydraulic fracturing treatment may not have adequately stimulated the formation leading to insufficient production results. Even if the formation was adequately fractured, the production zone may no longer be producing at desired levels. Over an extended period of time, the production from a previously fractured high angle multizone wellbore may decrease below a minimum threshold level. The wellbore may be re-fractured in an attempt to increase the hydrocarbon production. An analysis of the near wellbore pressure before, during, and/or after the re-fracturing process may provide diagnostic information about the fracture, formation, and/or reservoir of hydrocarbons within the formation, or any wells in communication with the wellbore. Current diagnostic testing of high angle wellbores is limited to electrically conductive wire threaded in coiled tubing. It may be desirable to provide a tool and method of using pressure sensors and/or other sensors to provide diagnostic information about a high angle wellbore and the formation through which it traverses.